Lost Love
by 20Liz12
Summary: What if the rebellion failed and the hunger games continued.What will Alexis and her Husband John do when they get chosen to   participate in the anual hunger games?


What if the rebellion failed and the hunger games will Alexis and her Husband John do when they get chosen to participate in the annual hunger games?

Chapter one Alexis

"Life sucks then you die"

"John noo!" I screamed as i looked at his limp body in my arms. why? They cant take him from me. I wont allow it. I looked frantically around trying to find someway to save him. I gasped and screamed waking up from that horrible dream. i felt the bed looking for john. he wasn't there! I started freaking out. where is he? I got out of bed and put my robe on and went to the kitchen. maybe he was already up. he wasn't there.  
"John?" i yelled. Where was he? "John? where are you," i called. I felt something warm on my shoulder and turned around to see john standing behind me with a towel around his waist.  
"Oh thank god!" I said as i gave him a hug. "Hun whats wrong?" HE asked with a weird look on his face.  
"Oh nothing i just had a horrible dream, i was holding on to you while you died." then i all of a sudden started crying. What was wrong with me?  
"Its okay," He said as he rubbed my head. He kept saying that over and over again. Then i remembered what today was. It was the day of the reaping. The day where one boy and one girl are chosen to participate in the annual hunger game, A fight to the death on live TV. I was scared that me or john would get chosen to be in the hunger games. The hunger games is a way the capitol keeps us from starting a rebellion. Last year Katnis and Peta almost started a rebellion. they went against the capitol by almost committing suicide. They ended up falling in love in the area. and now no one knows what happened to them. some say they died, others say they are still in hiding. no one really knows the truth the capitol lied to us about the whole thing. "John, today is the day of the reaping. That's probably why I was so freaked out about you not being there."  
"Crap what time is it? We are going to be late," He said as he rushed to the bedroom to put some clothes on. I looked at the clock. It was almost noon. we have got to hurry. I changed out of my robe into my favorite light purple top and some jeans. Once we were all ready we left for the reaping. There were so many people there. The whole town was in the tiny town square. They were just about ready to start. I grabbed John's hand and prayed that me or him wouldn't get chosen. "Please god, let us not get chosen," I said aloud.  
"What was that?" john asked.  
"Oh nothing," I replied. "Every one please be quite," said an odd looking lady over the load speaker. "Welcome to the annual hunger games reaping," She said. She was odd looking. She had purple hair that stuck up in every direction. She also had two different colored eyes. Purple and green. Weird. She was wearing a purple dress. I can see she really likes purple. She looked like a large grape. "Okay so we are going to choose who is going to be a part of the annual hunger games," Not me or John. I said over and over again in my head. "The girl that will be in the hunger games is..." She paused for a dramatic effect.  
"Alexis Davis," She called. My heart just sunk. I felt like I couldn't breath. I just stood there looking like an idiot.  
"Alexis Davis please come over here," I couldn't move. Everyone was starring at me. "Alexis, oh no," I heard John say as he hugged me as hard as he could. That made tears rush out. I couldn't control them.  
"John," I could barely speak. "Alexis it will be all right," He was now crying. "No John there is something I have to tell you," I looked down not wanting to look him in the eye. "What is it?"  
"I, I'm pregnant," i stuttered. "Wh-What?" He hugged me tighter. "I found out yesterday. I didn't get a chance to tell you last night, you were working," "Oh no, Alexis," He was really crying and hugging me. "Alexis Davis please come to the stage now," She was getting frustrated. "J-John I-I have to go," I didn't want to leave him. But I had to.  
"A-Alexis n-no, I wont let you," He wrapped his arms around me even tighter than before. "John i have to, I love you," I grabbed his head and pushed myself towards him. Out lips locked. I wanted this to be the longest kiss ever.  
"Alexis Davis come to the stage now or i will have security get you," Gosh she was a cranky person. I broke away from John.  
"I'm coming," I screamed as loud as i could. I got away from John and made my way to the stage. Why did everyone have to stare?  
I couldn't even see where i was going. My eyes were filled with tears and my mind was filled with thought of me and John. All the happy memories that i have. Nothing will ever be the same. "Do you have anything you would like to say?" The lady asked me.  
I didn't trust my voice. So I just shook my head.  
"Okay well just take a seat over there in one of those chairs," I walked to the back of the stage and took a seat. "Okay our boy contestant is..." Again she paused. Why couldn't she just get this over with? Why did she have to keep pausing? "Johnathan Davis," She looked puzzled. Oh no! I couldn't believe this. Me and Him? And only one survives. "How can that be?" she whispered. She was just as shocked as i was. I couldn't control what i was doing. i ran as fast as i could to him and hugged him so tight. I wish i could hug him forever.  
"Oh John, I can't believe this. Why is this happening to us?"  
"I don't know," I didn't know what to do. "John Davis please come to the stage," We slowly walked to the stage. Not wanting to look at anyone.  
"Okay well that concludes today's reaping, remember to watch the annual hunger games on TV, Goodbye," She said as she walked off the stage. Everyone left the square leaving me and John alone. "What are we going to do?" I asked as i sat down on one of the chairs. "I have no idea," He replied as he kissed me.


End file.
